Un punto para mi, uno para ti
by Sly-88
Summary: Draco es el tipico chico de slytherin, con una sola adiccion. pareja: DM/PP


**_Este es un fic corto tambien, pero desde la perspectiva de Draco xD espero les guste ^^_**

* * *

Soy un Malfoy, por dios santo. Soy poderoso, tengo dinero (me sobra el dinero), tengo fama, tengo de todo. No soy vulnerable, soy fuerte. Nunca lloro, los slytherins no lloran, jamás. Nunca mostramos nuestros sentimientos. No amamos, no queremos, no sentimos. No tenemos amigos, tenemos aliados, no tenemos parejas, tenemos amantes. Soy una piedra…

En cambio… ella. Ella es tan… llena de vida, tan vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, tan comprensiva y tan terca. Tan engreída y tan generosa. Tan hermosa e insensible. Tan diferente y parecida a mí a la vez.

Estoy sentado en la Sala Común, en una esquina oscura, disque leyendo un libro de pociones. Pero eso no es cierto, estoy observándola, mirándola, estudiándola, cada movimiento de su agraciado cuerpo, cada suspiro que suelta su garganta, cada palabra que dice su boca, cada pestañeo que hacen sus perfectos ojos azul verdosos.

Está riéndose, soltando una pequeña y sutil carcajada de sus rojos labios, se tapa la boca para no parecer grosera con su gesto, y luego la descubre para enseñar una perfecta sonrisa ligera, una sonrisa de princesa.

Baila por la habitación junto con Blaise, un chico moreno de nuestro año, mientras comparten risas y chistes. Lo odio. Siempre está cerca de ella, me tiene harto ver que busca cualquier excusa para tocarla, para tomar su mano, para darle un beso en sus dulces mejillas, como si Pansy le perteneciese.

*******

Nunca se ven a tantos muchachos de slytherin riendo, ni pasándola bien, pero Pansy siempre ilumina el cuarto, ilumina las vidas de los miserables, incluyendo la mía. Tiene una gracia que contagia, aunque también logre ser fría muchas veces, cuando soltamos las caretas, ella es la reina del lugar.

Ahora está sentada, agotada de tanto ajetreo. Suelta un bostezo y se levanta elegantemente para retirarse a su habitación. Pasa por mi costado y rezo para que no note que la estaba observando. No lo notó.

-hola Draco, ¿estudiando?- su dulce y fría voz me enloqueció. Traté de actuar natural, como siempre. No quise mostrar mis sentimientos hacia ella con mi mirada, no quería mirarla. No quería que notase que me muero por su atención, que sus cabellos me tienen loco, que su cuerpo es mi adicción y que tenerla es mi única perdición.

-si Parkinson- le respondí. Pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre, aunque ella me insistía en que lo hiciese. No quería darme ese lujo. Su nombre era tan puro para mí, tan dócil, tan frágil. La respetaba demasiado como para hacerle daño. Después de todo, ella era una flor.

Se acercó a mí para ver el libro que yo estaba "leyendo". Sentí como sus dorados cabellos rozaron peligrosamente mi mejilla. _Si tan solo estuviéramos solos Pansy…_pensé al notar lo cerca que nuestros rostros estaban. _Podría besarte ahora mismo_.

-¿pociones? Tal vez puedas explicarme la clase de hoy, ni la escuché- su voz, esa voz…se rió de lo que dijo, un poco avergonzada. Yo no perdí mi postura. No debía perderla. Nunca la perdía con ella. Para ella siempre era el chico malo y rebelde, el chico frío y duro sin sentimientos. Era el ejemplo puro de Slytherin.

-claro, cuando tenga tiempo te aviso- le informé, fríamente. Ni notó que estaba siendo casi grosero con ella.

-de acuerdo Draco. Bueno te dejo, buenas noches- me dijo, sonriendo y buscando mi mirada. No la miré, no quería, sabía que si la miraba me iba perder en sus hermosos ojos. Dejé que se fuera aunque no quisiese. Pansy era mi droga…mi propia marca de heroína. La miré irse cuando ella ya estaba de espaldas. Su delgada y larga espalda era la más perfecta que había visto. Su falda escolar me dejaba observar un poco de sus finas y largas piernas, piernas de color leche. Cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera, volteó, como esperando que yo la estuviese viendo. Gracias a la oscuridad, no pudo verme.

Todas la envidian, desde siempre. Cuando entramos al colegio, todas las niñas querían ser como ella, por el simple hecho de que me acompañaba a todas partes. Con el paso de los años, ganó poder por sus medios y se convirtió en un modelo a seguir, una modelo de princesa de hielo. Nos llamaban los príncipes de slytherin, caminábamos por los pasillos del colegio como la realeza, los de años inferiores se estremecían al vernos pasar, todos nos miraban con respeto. Éramos la realeza del colegio (bueno, somos). Nadie nos podía detener. Ella era la única con el lujo de hacerse llamar mi princesa y yo era el único príncipe que ella pudiese desear.

Después de unos días le avisé a Pansy que podía enseñarle la clase que me pidió que le explique. Ella no se negó a pasar un par de horas conmigo en la biblioteca, es más estaba encantada. Quién no, después de todo soy uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio y, es más, soy el más guapo de Slytherin, todas se mueren por estar conmigo, pero yo solo me muero por estar con ella.

-Parkinson, abre tu libro para poder empezar- le ordené, mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos. Mis palabras parecían punzadas, pedazos de hielo, pero ella simplemente sonrió.

-si Draco- me respondió y abrió el libro de texto en la página 376.

Estábamos estudiando la poción Amortentia, que es la poción para el amor más potente que existe, pero no crea amor; se describe como "una obsesión". Puede ser reconocida por su característico brillo nacarado, por su vapor que asciende en inconfundibles espirales y por cómo huele, ya que se supone que tiene un aroma distinto para cada uno según lo que los atraiga.

_Me pregunto si Pansy ha utilizado esa poción en mí… jaja no creo la pobre chica ni la entiende. Además recién la acabamos de estudiar con el profesor Slughorn. Mi obsesión por ella había empezado hace meses _pensé mientras la estaba leyendo nuestro libro y apuntando lo más rescatable en un pergamino, parecía que estaba haciendo un resumen.

-Parkinson, ¿haciendo resumen?- le pregunté intrigado. La verdad era que Pansy era una de las chicas más listas de nuestro grado, después de que mí claro. No entendía por qué no había prestado atención a la clase. _Tal vez me dijo eso para pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo_ pensé engreídamente.

-sí, es para poder estudiar para los finales- me respondió, sin levantar la mirada del pergamino. Su cerquillo escondía sus perfectos ojos.

-ah, interesante…- le dije, interesado en verdad.

-de seguro tú no lo necesitas, tienes buena memoria- me dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano gentilmente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se cortó ante su gesto. Le saqué la mano bruscamente. Me miró con un poco de decepción, pero luego bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

-necesito otro libro para profundizar, ya regreso- me avisó. Se paró y caminó como una modelo hacia las hileras de libros. Me paré por instinto y la seguí. Me paré detrás de ella, observándola, inhalando su perfume. Sus largos y finos dedos recorrían los títulos de los libros de la sección de pociones, buscando el adecuado. Por fin encontró uno de pociones de amor que explicaba extensamente la poción que estábamos estudiando. Se volteó en un giro y se encontró con mi figura. Chocamos suavemente. _Que rico huele…_pensé al sentirla junto a mí.

-disculpa- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y su risita rompió el silencio.

Cogí el libro y mis dedos rozaron con los de ella de casualidad, bueno, para ella. Yo lo hice a propósito. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante mi atrevimiento, me acerqué a ella para verle los ojos más de cerca, para respirar su dulce aroma venenoso que me atraía hacia ella. Sus ojos me mostraron que me estaba acercando demasiado, estaban en señal de alarma y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas. Supe que me había acercado más de lo debido.

-yo llevo el libro- le dije, mi aliento rozando sus dulces y suaves labios rojos. No dijo nada, la había dejado impactada, solo dijo "sí" con la cabeza. Me volteé y sonreí.

_Un punto para Malfoy_ me dije para mí mismo. Había logrado intimidar a la princesa de hielo.

Esa noche la acompañé a su cuarto y me dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que me dejó con ganas de besarle los labios, un beso que me hizo soñar con ella. La necesitaba…

Una noche nos tocó hacer los recorridos de prefectos. Todo iba marchando bien, hablábamos poco y de vez en cuando reíamos, bueno, ella reía. De pronto y de la nada se puso a llorar. Se sentó en el frío suelo del colegio, sus manos escondiendo el hermoso rostro que poseía.

-Parkinson, no llores- le dije, tratando de hacerme el desentendido, a quién no le importaba. La verdad era que se me partía el corazón (sí, yo también tengo corazón) al verla llorar.

-no puedo evitarlo- me dijo entre sollozos. Parecía ser cierto.

-¿te han envenenado? ¿Te han dado alguna poción para que llores?- le pregunté tontamente.

-no seas tonto… claro que no- me dijo, todavía con lágrimas en el rostro. Me senté frente a ella, me dio mucha pena verla llorar. Claro que no iba dejar que lo sepa.

-¿puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa? Lloras como loca- le dije, mirándola con asco. En verdad todo lo que quería hacer era tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba estar bien, pero mi careta siempre ganaba, siempre.

-¿por qué eres tan insensible? Si buscas hacerme sentir mejor, lo estás haciendo mal- me dijo, secándose las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, sin parar.

-soy un Malfoy, no sentimos piedad por nadie- le informé, con aire altanero. _Mentiroso_ pensé.

-sabes que eso no es verdad-

-tú sabes que si lo es- le corregí. _Mentira._

No me habló, simplemente siguió llorando hasta que yo coloqué una fría mano en su hombro derecho para tratar de calmarla, pero al hacerlo, se me lanzó encima y me abrazó con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo tenía. Sus lagrimas mojaron mi ropa cara, pero no me importó, solo la sostuve como a un bebe y dejé que llore todo lo necesario.

Nunca supe por qué estaba llorando, pero al día siguiente me buscó en mi habitación.

-¿qué quieres?- le pregunté cuando le abrí la puerta. _Que linda._

-quería agradecerte por lo de ayer- me dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Sus ojos tenían una sombra oscura, había estado llorando por la noche, se notaba.

-no hice nada-

-al contrario- me dijo.

-como quieras, ¿ya te vas?- le pregunté.

-aún no- me respondió, acercándose a mí.

-¿qué más quieres?- le pregunté, indignado.

-esto- y luego de eso me besó con dulzura, ternura, cariño. Sus labios parecían pétalos de flores cuando presionaban los míos. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro mientras que las mías estaban tiesas en su cintura, sin querer hacerle daño.

Y así nos quedamos por un rato. Luego me apartó de ella y sin decir nada me dejó como me encontró, solo y con más ganas de tenerla.

_Un punto a favor de Parkinson_ pensé y sonreí.

* * *

_**pdt: "mi droga…mi propia marca de heroína" lo tomé del libro "Crepusculo" de Stephenie Meyer.**_


End file.
